


aklımı aldın sen

by ana4ra_ae



Category: ['Чукур (Яма)', ] - Fandom, Çukur | The Pit (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana4ra_ae/pseuds/ana4ra_ae
Summary: [ тот, кто погас, будет ярче светить, чем комета, пролетающач над планетой ]Ее имя — Серен Эрденет. Её имя — имя нового проклятья ямы.
Relationships: Arık Böke Erdenet & Seren Erdenet, Arık Böke Erdenet/Seren Erdenet
Kudos: 1





	aklımı aldın sen

« конечно, у тебя есть совесть, к лошадкам своим, а вот по отношению к людям, я такого не замечала » 

∞∞∞

Как дядя Дженгиз его поганой метлой от особняка не погнал после проиграша в драке с Кочовалы — непонятно, но и на том спасибо, что дошел до дома, хоть и сел обрабатывать лицо с видом побитой пассивно-агрессивной собаки.

— Это все твоя привычка ввязываться в неприятности. — Серен подливает обеззараживающие на ранку под губой с запекшейся кровью.

— Это мне кто говорит, душа моя? — шипит, – больно – но смеётся, шайтан такой. — Та, кто обводила вокруг пальца всех Эрденетов и сбегала из дома по ночам, а как говорит мама, это еще и я тебя подбивал!

Ее губы — скорее, даже глаза в большей степени — озарила улыбка, та самая, из детства, которую Серен только одному Эрденету-младшему привыкла дарить. 

Все это была ее привычка: делить все его проблемы на двоих, как Арык привык с того момента, как ребенком ее забрали в дом Эрденетов после смерти отца, нырять с ним в пропасть, не умев держаться на плаву, но бесконечно пытаться вытащить его, не из пропасти, — из ямы. 

— Иди сюда, девочка. — губы Арыка коснулись женского виска, растягиваясь в легкой улыбка, пока руки осторожно устраивали Серен в своих объятиях. 

Шея у нее была прохладная, и хорошо, что вечером он покончит с этим вычурно открытым платьем, забрызгав его кровью, чтобы ни одна собака вроде Муртазы не смотрела туда, куда не надо. 

Закрывать ее — Эрденета задача, скользить взглядом, разрезая спину на тысячи кусочков, очерчивая и без того ровные линии лица.

_Всевышний говорит: « Я заберу того, кого ты любишь больше меня. Не говори, что не можешь жить без него, заставлю тебя жить даже без него ». Пройдут времена года. Ветви деревьев усохнут. Терпение иссякнет. Даже такой родной возлюбленный станет чужим. Запутаешься. Друг превратится во врага. Враг станет другом. Такой странный мир. Все, что считаешь невозможным, случится. Думаешь, не упадёшь - упадёшь. Думаешь, не удивлюсь - удивишься. Это и есть самое страшное, — считая себя мертвым, все равно будешь жить._

Странный этот парень, и сложный, — думает одиннадцатилетняя Серен, — и имя у него такое же. 

Они начинают действительно хорошо общаться — не так, чтобы на уровне «добро пожаловать, кузина, до свидания, скатертью дорожка» как с его старшими братьями — на очередном юбилее дяди Дженгиза, когда устав от навязчивого Чагатая и заумного Огедая, Серен сбегает ферму, где Арык, не обращая внимания на праздник, возился со своей ненаглядной маленькой лошадкой, тем более Эрденет-старший сам говорил, мол, его дом и дом племянницы тоже. В случае чего, как говорится, сам виноват, получи-распишись. 

Сейчас, впервые за долгий срок, они встречаются, когда Арыка все живые существа, помимо прекрасных лошадей, конечно же, раздражают его, выводя из себя, а у нее на голове высокий конский хвост, из-за которого ему становится совершенно неудобно накручивать пряди на свои пальцы, как в подростковые годы.

— Я могла сидеть дома и смотреть женские передачи, но решила тебе помочь. 

ᅠᅠᅠᅠ« — Я могла сидеть дома и смотреть женские передачи, но вызвалась слушать твое вечное бурчание, просыпаться от запаха изысканного кофе по утрам и засыпать в твоих объятьях. » 

Серен тридцать четыре, и она думает, что уж лучше было сидеть на мягком удобном диване, смотря женские передачи, а не сломя голову вызываться помочь упрямому идиоту, из-за которого оголенная спина горела ярким пламенем.

— Сделай хотя бы вид, что ты хрупкая и ранимая, и что тебе нужна помощь. — Арык Боке цокает языком и выхвает из ее руки чемодан, открывая входную дверь, как бы случайно соприкасаясь пальцами.

Хитро ухмыляющаяся двусмысленность нагло выглядывала из-за угла.

Током прошибло неслабо.

Для бури достаточно пылинки, для пламя — мелькнувшей искорки.

Арыку тридцать три и, конечно, он уверен, что легни его Молния в детстве чуть сильнее — не мучился бы так, помер и готово, а здесь приходится умирать при каждей встрече глаз с глазами ее, злато-карим омутом, натыкаясь острым жадным взглядом на безбожные губы, которые она и дует еще обиженно. 

Губу нижнюю она, кстати, еще и облизывает, почувствовав на себе съедающий взгляд, а потом еще и взглядом очерчивает линии разреза глаз так, что складывает ненужное впечатление, будто это она руководит им и самой ситуацией, заставляя подавлять желание кусать обнаженную топом — рваный весь, на помойке словно нашла — спину. 

Черт его подери, почему как будто, если сейчас она словно подбрасывает сухих веток в свои же глаза, раскочегаривая задорные огоньки.

Арык нетерпеливо сглатывает, и кадык на шее резко дергается. 

Серен изначально знает, что ее игра удалась, но подтверждение получает только когда ее усаживают на несчастную барную стойку, настойчиво вжимаясь в губы и пытаясь избавиться от этой самой вещицы « с помойки », которую она, между прочим, так старательно отбивала в Милане.

Спина у него и правда мощнее, чем кажется, и Арык закрывает ей весь обзор, вынуждая собрать все углы и избавиться от стеклянной посуды, ногами исполняя странный танец, чем-то похожий на танго, на пути к импровизированной спальне, но Серен отыгрывается, опускаясь на его бедра и встретясь своим загоревшимся взглядом с его затуманенным, позволяет убрать не уложенную в хвост прядь за ухо, а после и вовсе стянуть с волос тугую резинку, распуская их во всю красоту.

∞∞∞

Эрденет-младший мгновенно просыпается ночью, отзываясь на прикосновения девушки.

Едва касаясь, ведет пальцем, очерчивая родинки на лопатках, ниже, вдоль позвоночника, не останавливается, даже когда дейтсвие перебивает хриплый голос.

— У меня спина мерзнет, деви́ца. 

Серен закатывает глаза. 

— Оф, до чего ты черствый и не романтичный, сладкий мой, помолчи хоть раз в жизни и не отвлекай сосредоточенную женщину. Не видишь что-ли, я собираю твои родинки в созведия! — возмущается насмешливо, бровки гнет очаровательно.

С подушки долетает легкий смешок.

— Это ты меня простебала сейчас или что? Давай, ложись. — укладывает ее голову на грудь, открывая возможность слушать стук своего сердца, пока оно еще бьётся. Улыбка на губах тихая, умиротворенная, — успокоилась, как раньше, когда накричится – крайне редко наплачется – и сядет рядом, обнимет, – не умеет обижаться. 

Просыпаешься от того, что все лицо в длинных, сладко пахнущих женских волосах, а Серен потягивается, придвигаясь ближе, с грацией вычурной породистой кошки. И действительно, — требовательная, но ласковая к тем, кого любит, и явно наслаждающаяся процессом выпуска в кого-нибудь коготков — или хотя бы кручка номер восемь. 

Следующей ночью появляется из ниоткуда, выпорхнув из его же машины словно черный ангел в роскошном платье, заставляя его желать провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, что предпочел досадить Кочовалы шикарному званому вечеру в ее компании.

— Почему не пришел? — на спине уже чувствует холод и огонь, смешавшиеся в занятом взгляде мужчины. — Твоей маме было одиноко. 

Ложь, пиздеж и провокация. 

Конечно, маме Ольге было одиноко без обоих сыновей, но это не она как наивная дура поверила, что действительно что-то значит для Арыка, а Серен обменивалась презрительностью с его свободными братьями и ловила интеллигентно насмешливные и надменные взгляды Огедея.

— Госпожа Суррея едва не святилась от счастья. _~~как и ее любимый старший сыночек, который ненавидит меня.~~_ — злится ли, расстроена – не показывает. — Что там такого важного, Арык?

_что важнее семьи, меня в частности_

Не договаривает, знает: его семья — единственная любимая Молния, за которой он и в огонь, и в воду, и яму.

Серен садится рядом после просмотра содержимого флешки, и Арык видит ее родное, немного уставшее лицо под совершенно другим, нарисованным личным визажистом парой часов назад, и приближается к ее оголенным ключицей, оставляя на них влажные поцелуи с подтекстом.

— Не сейчас, я устала. 

Эрденет натянуто-недовольно цокает языком и замученно откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Мы еще даже не женаты, а ты уже ведешь себя как тридцатипятилетняя супруга. — кидает ей, после чего всё-таки вновь припадая губами к коже на открытом — можно подумать это безбожное платье хоть что-то закрывает — участке спины.

— Получил свою порцию пиздюлей? — переводит тему. 

— Отец убьет нас. — Эрденет-младший лениво сползает по спинке дивана, в конце концов укладывая голову на плечо девушки, вдыхая стойкий аромат привычных духов. 

Серен высокомерно хмыкает, — наивный мальчишка.

Арык закусывает изнутри губу, — ох, эта девица. 

— Нас? — на секунду отрываясь от своего телефона, кидая насмешливый взгляд. — Это ты, пытающийся сломать новую игрушку, его нерадивый сын, а я — память о его драгоценном младшем брате, с чего он станет бранить меня? — Арык ведёт пальцами вниз по незаметному бегунку на спине платья, параллельно прокладывая дорожку влажных поцелуев от затылка к позвоночнику. — Подумать, да ты правда не видишь? Твой отец приставляет за тобой следить людей, контролирует все твои движения, он обращает на тебя такое внимание, какое не обращает даже на Огедая! Ты — сын его любимой женщины, его надежды возложены на тебя после того, как брат Чагатай показал, что он не настолько силен, как все думали, и даже сейчас под удар он ставит Огедая, чтобы защитить тебя от врагов холдинга.

Она уходит в уборную, ненадолго оставляя его наедине с промокшей насквозь рубашкей, все еще саднящей после драки губой и нарастающим возбуждением в паху, и Эрденет-млаший даже не замечает, как соблазнительно остается в одних брюках и облокачивается на прикроватную тумбу, устало прикрывая веки, что даже не замечает возвращения девушки. 

— Таблеточку дать?

ᅠᅠᅠᅠ  
Будет стоять в таком непотребном полу-обнажённом виде, и таблеточки понадобятся Серен, а ведь как хорошо все начиналось, когда собралась спать.

— Думаю, таблеточки — передразнивает ее писклявым голосом, — скоро понадобяться не мне. Как считаешь, что хватит Дженгиза Эрденета раньше, гордость, что хотя бы один из его сыновей решил продолжить его род, или сердечный приступ, из-за того, что этот сын решил сделать это с помощью ненаглядной племянницы?

Оказываясь в кровати, Арык мгновенно перетягивает большую часть одеяла на себя, — мамин любимый сынок — но под недовольный взгляд кузины сдается, придвигаясь ближе к ней и устравивая в своих теплых обьятьях.

— Оф-бэ, Арык, ты явно остался в детстве в своем интеллектуальном развитии! — Серен раздражённо откинула голову на подушку, уже в следующее мгновение поднимаясь и обвивая мужское бедро ногой, лукаво улыбаясь. — В отличие от тебя, я всегда понимала математику и несколько я помню, у твоего отца четыре сына и его единственная жемчужинка — я. — она смахнула невидимую слезу, проскальзывая стопой ноги ниже бедра. Дабы избежать враджы, я уверена, он разделит акции компании поровну между всеми наследниками, таким образом на Серен и Арыка Эрденетов, приходится сорок процентов. 

— Что за дьяволица скрывается за этим милым личиком? — Арык притянул ее ближе к себе за подбородок, шепча губы в губы, — родишь мне двоих, и половина уже в наших руках. — он нагло улыбнулся, большим пальцем поглаживая щеку девушки, а языком слизывая с губ ежевичный бальзам, такой неоднозначный, но в то же время нежный, как и Серен.

Завтра находит ее, звонко смеющуюся над своими любимыми видео на дурацком мотоцикле — давно пора запретить ей кататься на металлических лошадях, когда у Дженгиза есть столько живых, а у него — деньги на нормальную машину и на любой ее каприз в целом — когда легкая улыбка поднимает ямочки на щеках, открывая возможность порезаться об острые женские скулы. 

— Если ты занята, я мог бы и попозже приехать.

Серен как госпожа — хотя почему как — властно поднимает указательный палец вверх, призывая его замолчать.

— Ты меня еще подкалывать будешь, сладкий? — с уроком гнет бровки, закусывая нижнюю губу и соблазнительно чуть потягивая ее зубами. 

— Найди его для меня. — переводит тему, разрывая немую игру розовых губ, тут же встречая на женском лице хитрый прищур и задорно поднятые уголки губ. — Серен, то есть просто найди, человек должен дышать.

И Серен находит. 

Однако, находит не только мужчину, которому, судя по всему, оставляет как психологическую травму, так и дыру в ноге, но и проблемы на голову Муртазе, который теперь смотрит глазами ~~паршивой псины, по мнению Арыка~~ самой преданной собаки. 

Арык смотрит на нее тепло и нежно, ласкает ее глазами — а когда эта псина свалит, не только глазами — совершенно не так, как через пару часов смотрит на Муртазу, зажимая его в подвале. 

— Это, — выворачивает руку до упора так, что едва ли не слышит хруст сломанных костей, — мое первое и последнее предупреждение. Увижу рядом с моей сестрой не по делу, и станешь кормом моих лошадей, хотя даже они такое дерьмо есть не станут.

Дома натыкается на сердитый женский взгляд. 

— Только не говори, что ты убил мое единственное домашнее животное. — Серен обиженно складывает руки на груди, наклоняя голову в сторону. 

— Да не бойся так, я просто поиграл в костоправа. Всю жизнь может мечтал стать врачом. 

— Когда ты бесишься и ревнуешь, Арык Боке, у тебя брови дергаются как у обдолбанного. 

Эрденет-младший ухмыляется. 

— Если твой отец не был наркобароном, то почему мне так кружит голову от тебя, девочка? — у мужчины в глазах вредные искорки, и Серен уже по привычке закусывает губу в предвкушении, но долго ее ждать не заставляют, приподнимая за талию и усаживая на барную стойку, позволяя ей обвить ногами его бедра и смазанно ярко целуя.

∞∞∞

Улыбается ярко-ярко, довольная своим успехом, и играет глазами. 

— Мы помирились? — улыбается тепло, до боли в груди, до галактик глазах, пусть бы она всегда улыбалась. 

— Вот теперь мы точно помирились. — Арык расплывается в довольной – уж даже чересчур – улыбке, едва ли не ухмылке, и обхватывает руками за спину, прижимая ближе к себе сокровище, наклоняет голову, ведет носом от шеи к затылку, вдыхая сладкий аромат духов в перемешку с ее собственным запахом волос, понимая, что не зря бродил с ней по магазину, пока брюнетка подбирала шампунь. — Ты ведь знаешь, я не могу на тебя обижаться. 

— Тогда, свободны ли вы завтра около трех, госпожа Серен?

— Я выделю время.

Он еще не знает, что она полетит за ним на этом мотоцикле, — цитируя дядю: как бандитка — а неудачно завернув, вывихнет кисть, и от личного врача узнает и другие интересные подробности — и Серен еще не догадывается, что Арык лежит у гаражей, продырявленный тремя нечестными пулями, а маленькое сердце внутри нее — последняя его живая частичка.

Около трёх она закроется в его комнате, отпуская дорожки жгучих слез, а к груди крепко прижмет один из последних пиджаков, которые надевал Эрденет-младший, и дрожащими руками будет стирать пыль с коллекционных статуэток его наглядных лошадок, которые Арык кропотливо собирал по всему свету.

— никогда не смей так больше делать! — прости, Арык, но потерять я тебя не могла.

К черту бы все это, но жаль лишь новую игрушку Эрденета-старшего, в лице еще даже не родившегося внука и внучатого племянника, так сказать, по совместительству.

— я и так не могу доверять никому кроме тебя. — я люблю тебя. только одного тебя люблю. знаешь? 

Как ютно было раньше просыпаться ночью, находить рядом в постели холодную руку, замерзшую из-за холодного воздуха из открытого окна, и бережно укрывать ее одеялом, но как страшно было касаться на похоронах все той же холодной руки и быть не в силах согреть ее одеялом.

Как можно было предать холодным октябрем единственное тело, чьи прикосновения дарили покой, отпустить единственную понимающую душу? Укутать траурной белизной того, кто в этой жизни — да и в любой другой, если такие существуют — всё? 

__

знаете, что происходит, когда люди уходят? ничего. их больше нет, и вас тоже. незаметно исчезает их тень, вам уже не важно, что за окном. не важно, где вы теперь проводите вечера, с кем разговариваете утром. вы вспоминаете звук их голосов, свет от улыбок и ярких счастливых глаз. никогда больше вы не почувствуете себя такими одинокими, как сейчас, когда из вашей жизни человек просто исчез, а вместе с ним исчезаете и вы. каждый раз закрывая глаза, есть лишь то, что тебе больше никогда не удастся увидеть. вы постоянно разрываете свое сердце воспоминаниями. вам нечем дышать. вы стремитесь добыть кислород. бросаетесь в толпу ненужных людей, в попытке скрыться от самого себя. чувства становятся ядом, а антидот больше не существует. жизнь не делится на до и после. есть только бесконечное «сейчас», раненное и гниющее, готовое в любой момент закончится. и ты ждешь его конца, словно чуда, но оно продолжает идти. с каждым днем, каждой секундой все быстрее и быстрее. твои воспоминания бегут вместе с ним. боль притупляется, и вот здесь, ты впервые делаешь долгожданный глоток воздуха. но боишься, что, если дышать слишком жадно – можно задохнуться м. ретинская 

.

∞∞∞

Серен шумно тормозит у кофейни, заглушая мотор под гул чужих голосов внутри. 

— Опять эта беда на нашу голову. — кажется, краем глаза она даже замечает, как Джумали закатывает глаза. 

_  
_

Я молчу, но у меня по-прежнему перехватывает дыхание из-за тебя, и ты овладеваешь моими мыслями. Вот так, ты спасаешь меня от холода. В обычных условиях бушующее пламя нас бы убило, но с этой огромной страстью мы вместе разбиваем мир. < fire on fire >

__

— раньше, в детстве, ты совсем не любил меня? — серен лежит на крепкой мужской груди, отрывая глаза от узоров, вырисовывающихся ее же пальцем на ключицах арыка, и обращая взгляд в его глаза. эрденет-младший вздыхает, касаясь губами ее лба.

— любил. — отрезает. — любил, но завидовал. тебя все любили. отец носился с тобой больше чем со всеми сыновьями вместе взятыми, мама всегда читала тебе сказки, заплетала волосы, а потом ты выросла и стала для них такой как и все. как и я. и я понял, что если мы не будем держаться вместе, мы не сможем выдержать.

Количество людей на квадратный сантиметр превышает возможное настолько, что кажется будто воздуха здесь не осталось, но на деле вздохнуть Серен спокойно не может. 

Не может, пока дышит Джумали Кочовалы, дышат его братья, дышит их ебанный район, пропади он пропадом.

Однако вдыхает, усаживаясь за крайний столик рядом с Селимом — если она правильно помнит — казалось бы, начиная мирный, ничего не предвещающий диалог.

— Селим, верно? — Серен обращается к Джусали, незаинтересованно кивает головой в сторону мужчины, резко преставляя к нему пистолет, мгновенно снятый с предохранителя. — Да хотя какая разница, — опускает уголки губ, а брови слегка поднимает, — ты ведь не умеешь ценить то, что имеешь, у тебя и так скоро не останется братьев. — она ловит до ужаса раздраженный взгляд Джумали Кочовалы, так и побуждающий ее продолжить свой колкий монолог. — Подожди, — довольно протягивает гласные звуки, — так он уже последний? Я слышала, что ты не особо любишь вот этого модного, — кивает головой в сторону Вартолу, — а от Ямача вы отказались, а странно, ребенок вас защитить пытался.

Несколько незнакомых мужчин тут наставляют на нее свои пистолеты, будто наставив пистолет на женщину, можно что-то решить, не осознав, как подлили масла в огонь.

— Убьете меня что-ли? — Джумали смотри в ее глаза, и глаза у нее м е р т в ы е. 

Видели ли вы когда-нибудь раззадоренных мертвецов?

— Это ведь никогда не закончится, даже если ты не мстишь, мстят тебе, замкнутый круг, верно?

Кочовалы-старший сжимает кулаки, желваки надуваются, глаза горят.

— Я рассчитался с твоим братом. — шипит сквозь зубы, как змея гнилая.

— С братом моим рассчитался? — Серен выпускает ядовитый смешок, сглатывая ком в горле. — Не обессудь, но как же ты рассчитался? Очистил путь другим к трону наркокоролества Эрденетов? — усмехается. 

Напряжение в кофейне зашкаливает так, что едва ли не вырабатывается электричество, у будь у кого-нибудь нож — есть ведь, наверняка — разрезали бы на тысячу кусочков, как душу Серен.

— Братец Джумали, а что же со мной не рассчитаешься? — взмахивает свободной рукой, не являя на лицо ни одной из той бури эмоций внутри. — Ты не Арыка жизнь у Чагатая забрал. Мой брат, мой любимый, моя семья, моя собственная жизнь, все погибли, скольких мне нужно убить, чтобы расквитаться с тобой?

Серен, воспользовавшись замешательством, мгновенно опускает пистолет чуть ниже, нажимая на курок в том момент, когда дуло пистолета оказывается между одной из пар ребер Селима Кочовалы.

— Я дочь Эрденетов и всегда буду с ними, но тем не менее, я не такое чудовище как ты, чтобы убить чужого отца, мужа и брата, зная, что в нем нуждаются.

— Твои ебанные Эрденеты скоро будут под крылом Азраила!

Серен останавливается, оглядываясь на мужчину. 

— Возможно, — пожимает плечами, — но сначала там окажутся все твои близкие, а после и ты, ваше небо никогда не будет ясным.* — она поворачивается лицом к проклятой кофейне в последний раз. — Мое имя — Серен Эрденет. Мое имя — имя вашего нового проклятья. 

  



End file.
